tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Last Christmas Justin's Version Of Mediamass
|} Last Christmas" |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Last_Christmaswham.jpg |- class="description" ! class="description" colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Single by Wham! |- class="description" ! class="description" colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|from the album Music from the Edge of Heaven |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left;"|Released |10 December 1984 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left;"|Format |12", 7", CD single |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left;"|Recorded |1984 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left;"|Genre |Pop |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left;"|Length |4:27 6:45 (Pudding Mix) |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left;"|Label |Columbia (US/Canada) Epic Records |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left;"|Writer(s) |George Michael |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left;"|Producer(s) |George Michael |- ! class="description" colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Wham! singles chronology |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} |} |} Last Christmas" is a song by British pop duo Wham!, released on Epic Records in 1984, on a double A-side with "Everything She Wants". Originally written and produced by George Michael, it has been covered by many artists since its original release. Other cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Last_Christmas&action=edit&section=39 edit *AXS *All About Eve *Arctic Monkeys *As One *A Pink *Atomic Kitten *Atomic Tom *Birgit Õigemeel *BoA *The BossHoss *Brite Futures *Britt Nicole *BTH *Busted *The Collective recorded a cover version of "Last Christmas" and released it as their second single on 14 December 2012.[54] It is also included on their self-titled debut mini album, The Collective. *Carrie Underwood Live at the White House for Christmas in Washington *Carole King on her 2011 album A Holiday Carole *Celtic Thunder's Keith Harkin (2010) *The Cheetah Girls *Christian Bautista *CNBLUE performed "Last Christmas" in Blue Night Concert December 2012. *Coldplay *The Cocktail Slippers *In 1984, Dalida performed "Last Christmas" in French language as "Reviens-Moi" (Dali (album)). *Darren Hayes (of Savage Garden; from Rosie O'Donnell's 1999 Christmas album A Rosie Christmas; also includes the lyrics, Guilty feet have got no rhythm, near the end of the song, a reference to Wham!'s smash hit single "Careless Whisper") *Dexter Freebish *The Dutch group Djumbo sang "Last Christmas" at "Het Grote Kerstfeest" in 2008 *Eleventyseven (on their 2012 Christmas EP, Regifted) *German Version by Erdmöbel titled Weihnachten in 2006 *Erlend Øye *Exile (lyrics translated to Japanese) *The Finals – A Santa Cause 2: It's a Punk Rock Christmas compilation (Immortal Records) *Fonda *Florence and the Machine (on BBC Radio 1) *Foxxi MisQ *Frank Turner *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glee_(TV_series) Glee Cast] (peaked at #63 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100], the first time a cover version of the song appeared on the chart, and at #27 on the Adult Contemporary chart.)[55][56] *Gregorian *Gregory Douglass in 2009 on the Merry EP. *Hawk Nelson *Hilary Duff *Hitomi Shimatani *Human Nature *I Like Trains *J *Jamelia *Jan Johansen *Jason Kirkness *Jennifer Love Hewitt[57] *Jimmy Eat World on Last Christmas and Christmas *JLS, also on an X Factor UK final (2008). *John Holt *Keshia Chanté *Kimberley Locke *Kanute *Laura Pausini & Irene Grandi, in Laura's special Christmas show from her "Inedito World Tour" in 25 December 2011 at Milano, Italy (See video) *Lala Band *Leigh Nash *Little Boots, formerly of Dead Disco *Madsen *Marcus Collins, on The X Factor UK series 8 final (2011); the theme was 'Christmas songs'. *Masterboy *MBLAQ *The Maine *Manic Street Preachers, a version by James Dean Bradfield appears on the 2003 compilation Lipstick Traces *Seiko Matsuda *Max Raabe, a German version in a 1920s style. *Metro Station recorded a cover version as included on their double A side single "Kelsey/Last Christmas" in the UK in 2009, accompanied by a video. *Michie Tomizawa (1996) *Milla Kay (2011) *Miranda Cosgrove *Moon Hee Jun *Nell *Nicole, the Winner of Eurovision Song Contest 1982, on her Christmas Songs CD (2006) *Ohbijou[58] *Olly Murs for BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge *The Only Way is Essex Cast *The Ordinary Boys *Pauline Wilson *The Preluders *The Parenthetical Girls, formerly The Swastika Girls *PAS/CAL on their "Seasons Greetings" 12" single with Asobi Seksu, 2004. *Phaksy from Idols (South African TV series) [59] *Polish version with Polish lyrics – "Kolęda dwóch serc" performed by Andrzej Piaseczny, Mietek Szcześniak, Kuba Badach & Andrzej Lampert (from the album "Święta, Święta II") *Piccolo Coro dell'Antoniano, as "Questo Natale" *The Puppini Sisters *Q;indivi (on Winter Celebration, credited as "Q;indivi feat. Rin Oikawa") *Raunchy *Richard Cheese covered this on his Christmas album, Silent Nightclub. The song begins but is quickly halted by Cheese, who states he's changed his mind on performing the cover because "that song sucks". *Richard Poon (from his 2011 Christmas album, Christmas with Richard Poon) *Romina Power *Rooney *Roses Are Red (for the album based on the Taste of Chaos tour: Taste of Christmas) *The Rubber Band *Rumble Fish *Hong Kong singer Sammi Cheng in her 2009–2010 tour Love Mi, duet with noted composer and producer Hanjin *Croatian singer Saša Lozar covered the song as part of the 2003 Story Supernova Music Talents talent show. *Savage Garden *SHINee - South Korean boy band, cover released in 2011 Winter SMTown – The Warmest Gift[60] *Spagna for her 2010 holiday album Buon Natale *Jazz-instrumental band State Of The Heart covered it on their Holiday album, Christmas Moods (this version was an instrumental). *Russian pop-group Strelki covered song as "С Новым годом" ("Happy New Year") in 1998 *Super Junior-K.R.Y. performed "Last Christmas" in Special Winter Concert Japan 2012. *Kim Tae-yeon from Girls' Generation *Taylor Swift (Peaked at #28 on U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs chart in 2007) *Taiwan band F.I.R for the concert in Hong Kong in 2008 *The Three Degrees *Thirteen Senses, recorded for BBC Radio 1 DJ Jo Whiley in early December 2004. *Thomas Anders *Tiffany Hwang from Girls' Generation on MBC SNSD's Christmas Special on 24 December 2011. *Michie Tomizawa as Sailor Mars (for Sailor Moon album Sailor Stars Merry Christmas) *Travis (Live @ Alexandra Palace DVD) *South African group Tweak (band) [61] as Last Xmas *2-4 Family under the moniker, Rap Allstars. *2PM *Vedera[62] *Victoria Asher *Victoria Duffield *Victoria Justice *The Ventures *The Violet Burning *We The Kings *Yoko Watanabe *The Yule Logs, from Chico, California, on their self-titled CD *Yuji Oda (with Butch Walker) *The XX (live on BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge) |}